Som Sybil Og Branson
by pottermore2917
Summary: Sæson 2 episode 7 har sybil og Edith en samtale hvor Sybil fortæller om hendes planer uden Edith ved det. det her er Edith tanker om Sybil, Tom og samtalen efter Sybil og Branson er flyttet til Dublin. indholder ikke Sybil og Tom men kun tanker om dem. færdig. Please review!


**Heejj! såå.. idag (den 16 september) kom den første episode af sæson 3 ud i UK, jeg glæder mig SÅDAN til jeg kan se den!**

**Det her er min første Downton abbey historie.**

**I sæson 2 episode 7 fortæller Sybil, Edith om hendes planer om at stikke af med Tom (uden Edith ved det) så det her er Edith tanker efter Sybil**

**og Branson er f****lyttet til Dublin.**

**Oversættelsen af scenen er bare det der står i underteksterne.**

**Jeg ejer ikke Downton abbey!**

_Sæson 2 episode 7_

_Sybil: Er det ikke mærkeligt at have rummende igen._

_Edith: Hvor det kun er os, der sidder her? Vi vænner os vel til det._

_Sybil: Jeg har ikke ikke lyst til at vænne mig til det._

_Edith: Hvad mener du?_

_Sybil: Jeg ved, hvad det vil sige at arbejde nu._

_ At arbejde en hel dag, at være træt på en god måde._

_ Jeg vil ikke igen til at prøve kjoler, tage på visitter eller på jagt_

_Edith: Men hvordan undgår man alt det?_

_Sybil: Jeg tror jeg har fundet en udvej_

_Edith: Ikke alt for drastisk, håber jeg._

_Sybil: Jo. Det står ikke til at ændre når jeg først har gjort det._

_ Men det er, hvad jeg ønsker. Ingen vej tilbage._

_Edith: Jeg vil heller ikke tilbage til, som det var før._

_Sybil: Så lad vær._

_Du er langt sødere nu end du var før krigen._

Som Sybil Og Branson

Nu hvor jeg ser tilbage på det var det faktisk ret tydeligt.

Alle de ture til garagen, den måde at hun altid holdte lidt længere fast i hans hånd når hun steg ind og ud af bilen eller den gang hvor hun råbte så højt at hele Downton kunne høre det, fordi hun ikke ville have at han skulle miste hans job, og den måde at hun altid fik et fjernt blik i øjnende når man sagde hans navn eller snakkede om ham.

Måske skulle vi have gættet det... Men det er bare sådan at vi aldrig rigtig har lagt mærke til hende, hun var altid den yngste og når hun endelig havde noget at sige var det om emner som vi fandt ligegyldige, som kvinders rettigheder eller politik.

Men måske var det ikke fordi at det var ligegyldige ting hun talte om, måske har vi overset det vigtigste, at hun ikke er et barn der taler om ting hun ikke forstår, nej , hun er en voksen som modsat de andre i vores familie har sin egen mening.

Faktisk, nu hvor jeg tænker over det så fortalte hun mig jo om sine planer...

_Flashback_

_Sybil: "Er det ikke mærkeligt at have rummende igen."_

_Edith: "Hvor det kun er os, der sidder her? Vi vænner os vel til det."_

_Sybil: "Jeg har ikke ikke lyst til at vænne mig til det."_

_Edith: "Hvad mener du?"_

_Sybil: "Jeg ved, hvad det vil sige at arbejde nu._

_ At arbejde en hel dag, at være træt på en god måde._

_ Jeg vil ikke igen til at prøve kjoler, tage på visitter eller på jagt"_

_Edith: "Men hvordan undgår man alt det?"_

_Sybil: "Jeg tror jeg har fundet en udvej"_

_Edith: "Ikke alt for drastisk, håber jeg."_

_Sybil: "Jo. Det står ikke til at ændre når jeg først har gjort det._

_ Men det er, hvad jeg ønsker. Ingen vej tilbage."_

_Edith: "Jeg vil heller ikke tilbage til, som det var før._

_Sybil: "Så lad vær._

_ Du er langt sødere nu end du var før krigen."_

_Flashback slut_

Det gik ikke op for mig den gang, men nu ved jeg selvfølgelig hvad hun snakkede om.

Jeg er glad for at hun gjorde det, chokeret først, men glad.

Ærlig talt kan jeg godt forstå det, jeg har heller ikke lyst til at gå tilbage til den måde det var før, men jeg tror bare, nej streg det, jeg _ved _bare at jeg ikke kan gøre det samme som hun gjorde, jeg er ikke lavet ligeså meget til det her liv som min storesøster, og jeg er heller ikke ligeså rebelsk som min lillesøster, jeg er midt i mellem og jeg tror ikke at jeg kan blive rigtig glad nogen af stederne.

Jeg er nok en af dem fra familien der kender ham bedst, bortset fra hende selvfølgelig, han lærte mig at køre bil. Det er sådan jeg helst vil have det, at kune leve som jeg gør nu men stadig kunne gå på arbejde og føle at jeg ikke bare sider og venter på noget skal ske.

Ja, når man ser tilbage på det har vi været _meget _blinde, for jeg har aldrig set nogen der passer så godt sammen som Sybil og Branson.

**Det var det :D ha' en god dag.**

**PS. hvis du kan forstå engesk uden undertekster skal du helt sikkert se Starkid (det er et hold som laver virkelig sjove musicals) på youtube, de er fantastiske og Danmark mangler altså Starkids! **


End file.
